Victory
by LizzyWaterflower
Summary: Ash has just competed in the biggest battle of his life. He won two things that day. What were they? Pokeshipping! Re-edited!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

The smoke in the stadium began to clear. The whole arena was silent. The crowd held their breath in anticipation.

Ash Ketchum clenched his fists together so hard his hands hurt. Visible through the smoke in the arena were the outlines of two Pokémon, one was the shape of a Pikachu and the other being a Dragonite.

Pikachu stood on all fours, panting heavily with teeth gritted. Determination was visible in its eyes. Lightening flickered from his red cheeks.

Through all his life Ash had worked up to this moment. Looking at Pikachu on the battle field suddenly took him back to when he was ten years old. Images of every adventure he'd ever had with his friends flooded his mind. Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan. It had been seven years since he started his Pokémon journey. Now here he was, facing off against the current Pokémon master.

His very first League hat was perched on his head, backwards. Suddenly, right then and there he felt ten years old again. A small smile played on his lips.

The last of the smoke cleared. Ash's heart pounded. _C'mon Pikachu. Hang in there._

Somewhere up in the crowd sat every companion Ash had ever had as well as other people he had met on his journey and his family. His Mom, Professor Oak and Tracey sat on the edges of their seats, eyes glued to the match. Delia had her hands clasped together while watching the scene below her intently.

A red headed girl was sat next to her brunette friend. Misty clasped May's hand tightly while her other fist was clenched so hard her knuckles turned white. _C'mon Ash, I believe in you_.

Next to May sat Drew, looking just as anxious as everyone else. Next to Drew was a nervous looking Dawn. Dawn was tightly holding a bored looking Paul. Brock and Max sat side by side while Iris and Cilan were perched next to them. Even Gary had come to watch Ash's big moment.

They all held their breath.

All of a sudden, a loud roar interrupted the deathly silence. All eyes fell on the opposing Dragonite. It seemed to swing slightly. The orange dragon then stood still for a few seconds… before falling to the ground; unconscious.

Ash blinked. His mouth opened slightly. His whole body went numb. He stood staring unbelieving at the dragon lying on the floor. The silence remained for a split second before everyone in the crowd stood up and suddenly erupted into a deafening thunderous roar of cheers and shouts. The clapping around the stadium sounded like rain falling at a hundred miles an hour.

The announcer's voice was heard going crazy over the speakers. The voice was barley audible over the ear piercing cheers.

Misty couldn't move. May had jumped up and was screaming to the point her voice box could've exploded. Drew was smirking while clapping, as was Paul. Delia cried out and stood up cheering with the rest of the crowd while tears streamed down her cheeks. She was yelling, "That's my boy!" at the top of her lungs.

Professor Oak was smiling and clapping, along with Tracey. Brock and Max seemed to be doing a happy dance. Iris and Dawn were cheering as loudly as everyone else, squealing and dancing around everyone else.

Down on the stadium floor, Ash's face suddenly broke out into a huge grin. Pikachu turned around and sprinted towards his trainer, his tail high in the air. Ash bent down and caught his best friend in his arms and hugged him tight.

"We did it, buddy!" Ash whispered in Pikachu's ear and looked down at him with bright eyes.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried before jumping onto Ash's hat.

Bright lights blinded Ash as suddenly he was swarmed by cameras. The crowd began to chant is name. He turned his hat back to the front and looked up at the crown. Ash's heart was swelling in his chest.

_He had done it._

Seven years. After seven years he was the Pokémon Master. Ash Ketchum from little Pallet Town. Ash laughed, his brown eyes shining.

Through the floods of people around him he saw his family and friends making their way over to him. His feet felt light as he ran to meet them.

His mother ran forward and captured in a tight hug. Ash returned it. Delia looked up at her son with happy eyes and kissed his cheek. Ash smiled warmly down at her.

"I am so proud of you," Delia said to her only son. Ash was about to answer when he was suddenly pulled away by strong hands. He spun around to see Brock, Tracey, Gary and Cilan smiling wildly.

"Well, well, Ashy boy," Gary smiled. "Looks like you've finally done something with your life."

"Shut up, Gary," Ash punched his ex-rival's shoulder playfully. Gary smirked back. Ash then faced Brock. The very man who had been like his brother since he started his journey.

"I'm proud of you, Ash-" Brock started.

"We all are!" Tracey interrupted before getting pulled away by Gary. Ash laughed.

"Well, yeah. We all are. Great job, man." Brock held out his arm for Ash to shake. Ash just looked at Brock and raised his eye-brow before tackling him into a hug. Brock staggered backwards before smiling and putting his arms around Ash's back. After they parted Ash turned to see Cilan.

"That match had such great flavour!" Cilan said, "You did amazingly, Ash!"

Ash nodded in appreciation at his green-haired friend. Ash was then met with Professor Oak.

"Ash, my boy!" The older man greeted. "I congratulate you. That was some fine battling back there. You definitely deserve this. You too, Pikachu!" The yellow mouse squeaked happily from Ash's head.

"Thanks, Professor Oak." Ash smiled and shook his hand warmly. Max appeared from behind the Professor grinning wildly.

"Great job, Ash," Max cheered. Pikachu then jumped into Max's open arms. Ash grinned widely as the young boy and Pikachu began to chase each other.

"Ash, that was amazing!" Iris gushed, rushing over too him. She seemed to regain her composure before adding, "You know, for a little kid." She smirked and with a wink she turned and skipped to Cilan's side.

Shaking his head in amusement, Ash observed his other friends. He watched May pulling Drew into a huge hug and dancing around with him. Drew was obviously blushing wildly. Ash chuckled at the sight. Dawn was jumping around Paul, who was nodded his head at Ash. Dawn caught Ash's eye and grinned at him while clapped her hands along with the rest of the crowd and cheering.

Ash then turned round. His heart stopped. He started into beautiful Cerulean eyes and immediately knew who they belonged to. Everything around him melted away suddenly and he was left in the presents of a sort of Goddess.

"Misty," Ash breathed. The girl who had been there since literally the very beginning stood in front of him. Her beauty captivated him and his heart sped up. Her fiery hear was flowing down past her shoulders in elegant waves. Her milky white skin glowed in the bright stadium lights. Tears were slowly falling down her pink cheeks.

"I knew you could do it, Ash." Misty said. She sniffed and then blushed, wiping her cheeks. She then looked up back into his russet eyes and smiled at him. Ash's grin was stretched from ear to ear by now. Adrenalin was still pumping through his veins but nothing could've prepared him for what happened next.

Without knowing what she was doing, Misty reached up, grasped the back of Ash's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Ash stumbled backwards and his eyes flew open in surprise. The connection made sparks fly from his lips. Electricity seemed to flow through every inch of his body. His cheeks burned and he felt his heart would come up through his mouth. He didn't really understand what was happening but whatever it was, he liked it.

Before he could register what happened, Misty pulled back. She looked away in embarrassment. She heard May squealing behind her. Misty's face turned the same colour as her hair.

"I'm s-sorry," Misty said in shock. She glanced at Ash's face. Confusion was evident on his red features as he stared at her with a blank expression.

Misty panicked. "I don't know what came over me! I'm really sor-" She was cut off when a pair of lips collided with her own. Now it was her turn to be surprised. Ash was _kissing_ _**her**_.

Without hesitation, She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Ash snaked his arms around her waist and brought her close to his chest, where she felt the beat of his heart.

Ash didn't know what had come over him. One minute she had kissed him and then next he was kissing her. All he knew was she was kissing him _back._ The other thing he knew was that it felt _right._

It wasn't a long kiss. But it spoke thousands of words for the two teenagers. When they pulled apart Cerulean eyes met brown. Ash smiled at her sheepishly while Misty smirked slightly with a light blush dusted over the bride of her nose.

"That was nice." Misty said shyly before adding, "… Mr Pokémon Master." Ash laughed at his old nickname but this time, it was very accurate.

He pulled the girl in front of him into a hug. She fit perfectly into his arms.

Ash had fulfilled his dream. Along the way he'd met so many wonderful people. He looked at each of them as he and Misty pulled apart. They were all his best friends. They had been there through his long journey and now; He was the Pokémon Master.

Ash absentmindedly grasped Misty's hand and grinned and looked down at her.

_He'd won another victory too._


End file.
